


Opposites Attract

by CatandKaraForever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Opposites Attract, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Spoilers for Bizarro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first I know this is a really odd pairing...But it seems cool to me. Also, am I the only one wanting bizarro girl to return, perhaps not as an evil girl though? Maybe as a human or a second Supergirl?

_**Kara Danvers's POV:** _

I looked down at my sleeping doppelganger, my arms crossed. I felt a twinge of pity for the woman. She was a victim in this too. Sure she'd tried to kill me and all, but it wasn't ENTIRELY her fault. After all, she'd been under the control of that dirtball Max Lord at the time. I sincerely hoped we could help her. I also kind of hoped we could wipe her of Lord's programming while letting her keep her powers. I thought it would be nice if I could work with her. Maybe train her to use her powers, if they survived the wiping of Lord's programming. Her eyes flew open as the distortions on her face vanished, restoring her to the first form I'd seen her in, the one from before Alex had shot her with the Blue Kryptonite.  
"She's awake," I called out.

"Whaa? Where am I?"  
"You don't remember?"  
I made my tone gentle, because I had an inkling that somehow we might have been successful in erasing the programming while not getting rid of the fact that she looked exactly like me.

 "The last thing I remember is crashing my car. What happened?"  
While I was trying to figure out what exactly to say, Alex interjected.

"You died," she said, "but Maxwell Lord brought you back to life, albeit not as yourself. He made you a doppelganger of Supergirl. As the doppelganger, who Cat Grant named Bizarro, you tried to kill Supergirl, controlled by programming Max Lord put in you while you were dead. We, well, Supergirl and I, defeated her, and here we are."

"I'm sorry for whatever else I may have done under that man's programming. I don't even know what I did, and frankly I'm not sure I want to. But if Supergirl had to help bring me down, then that probably means I did something really bad."  
My gut told me she was telling the truth. Her gaze shifted back to me.  
"And Supergirl, I'm sorry for tarnishing your reputation, if I did."  
"What's your name?"  
"I'm Samantha Perez. Everyone calls me Sam, though."

There was a lock of hair in her eyes and when she brushed it, the action was somehow incredibly cute and I wanted to kiss her. I almost leaned down to do so, but then I resisted, walking out so I wouldn't do anything stupid.

**To Be Continued....**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sam Perez's POV:** _

From where I was laying on the bed, I watched Supergirl walk off, confused as to why she was doing so.

"What's up with her?"  
"I don't know," the brunette woman said, "I'll talk to her. See what's up."  
The brunette walked off as well.

_**Kara Danvers's POV:** _

Alex walked up to me.

 "What's wrong, Kara? Why are you acting like this? You were just talking to Samantha and then you just stormed off. What's going on?"

"I wanted to kiss her, Alex. And I don't even know her. Also, just several hours ago, we were fighting, and she would have killed me. She certainly tried."

"Kara, there's nothing wrong with that. She's beautiful when she's not all distorted like she was, and she seems like a good person when she's normal."  
"I know, but it feels wrong. I don't even know her, she was working for Max Lord to kill me."  
"I heard all of that," Sam called from the other room, "I'm not sure how, but I can."

"She must still have Super-hearing from when she had my powers," I realized, "Sorry, Sam, I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable, if you are."

_**An hour Later...** _

I walked into Winn's apartment, nodding at Sam to wait behind me.

"Kara? What's up?"  
"I need a costume made. Similar to mine but not exactly the same," I said, "Different enough that it's recognizable that it's not Supergirl's."

"What? Why?"  
"This is why. Winn Schott Jr, meet Samantha 'Sam' Perez," I said, gesturing the woman in.

Winn did a double-take.  
"Who is she, Kara?"  
"Remember that business with the dopple-ganger me?"  
"Yes..."  
"This is her. She was a victim too. We wiped her of Lord's programming but she kept her powers. She wants to take up being a superhero herself," I explained, "as she looks exactly like me, we need a different costume so that we can be distinguished from each other."

"Ok. Same height, same build," Winn muttered as he walked up to Sam, "This shouldn't be too hard."

_**Sam Perez's POV:** _

When Winn returned holding the costume I was amazed at the quality. It had a very similar design to Supergirl's, the only difference being the coloring. Where Supergirl's was blue, mine was purple.

"There you go. Same material hers is made of, same design, different coloring," Winn said, pointing to Supergirl.


	3. Chapter 3

_**S**_ _ **am Perez's Point of View:** _

Kara spun, avoiding a blast of energy from the robot we were fighting. She countered with a quick punch that caught it in the chest and knocked it backwards slightly. She kicked it in the chest knocking it back even more. I breathed a jet of fire and the robot's crimson armor plates blackened slightly. Kara's heat vision scorched across its chest, and it turned its attention back to her, firing several darts of Kryptonite. She sidestepped the shots and flew forward, smashing both fists into its chest. The robot's armor dented under the attack, and I darted in, grabbing the robot by the arm. I yanked sharply, ripping the robot's arm free of its socket. I grabbed the robot by the neck, squeezing tightly. My fingers dug into the robot's metal neck, and I twisted, snapping its head off. I dropped it, and it fell to the ground with a loud clank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should I make Sam's superhero name be? I wasn't sure if Obsidian's comment about Power Girl was to me to make that for the story or that they hoped for that in the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Um...If the Kryptonite that they shot Bizarro Girl ISN'T called Blue Kryptonite, could somebody comment what it is, and I'll fix it? Please and thank you.


End file.
